Naru and white
by Aoi Faith
Summary: Gene has come back safe and sound. Naru doesn't have any reason to use black clothe anymore... does he? One-shot! Merry christmas everyone!


This story was inspirated by -Skyz-Angels-. Thank you very much!

Happy reading!

* * *

Why did Naru still using black even Gene has returned?

Well, he tried to change his clothe to white, one day...

And here's the story.

Naru wore his white clothe after a while since Gene came back. That time, Gene was still recuperating and he didn't let to go out by Naru. In the morning, he went out from his apartment and met Lin. Lin was slightly surprised until he dropped his key and almost broke his precious laptop if he hadn't snapped to reality. He looked away while greeted a simple good morning. Naru walked across him in confusion. 'White Naru?' Lin thought and went back to his apartment.

Gene was confused when he heard a small voice like someone knocking the floor.

In the office, Naru went to his office as usual. Mai opened the door cheerfully and greeted a good morning to no one then went to the kitchen to make a tea for this narcissist boss. She came into Naru's office without knocking. Naru was searching his book in the shelf when he heard a "crash!" voice from the door and found his girlfriend stared at him up and down like a goldfish.

"What?" Naru asked in confusion. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Mai blushed and shook her head. She immediately cleaned the mess and excused herself to make another tea. 'He looks not only cool, but also cute. More handsome than usual too and he looks younger and...' Mai blushed redder and redder.

In the afternoon, Mai excused herself to go to buy another tea-cup to exchange the teacup she has broken. Masako came to the office. She was confused when she found no one there. She went to Naru's office. Naru was walking to the door when he heard the bell on the door was ringing that time. Masako gasped as she lifted her sleeve to her mouth. She stared at Naru up and down. She narrowed her eyes and closed the door. 'I must be too tired so I looked a ghost who looked like Naru here...' And Masako went home.

"What's with her?" Naru asked in annoyance.

Ayako came to the office after that. She was looking for Mai. Naru knew it was her since her voice was aloud for even a deaf for not to be heard. She was irritated to found no one. She went to Lin's office but also found no one. She took a deep breath and went to Naru's office. Naru was reading his book peacefully until he heard a small voice like something has dropped. He looked at the door to found Ayako who stared at him wide-eyed and she slowly took her hand back then ran away from that office. 'I must be imaginating things... Doctor Naru? Oh my, is it because I worked late in hospital?' Ayako thought as she calmed down.

Naru looked around. 'Is there something wrong from this room?' He thought. But since he found nothing, he went back to his book.

Yasuhara came to the office. He was confused that no one greeted her. Usually Mai or the other regular would greet him. He glanced at his watch. 'Maybe they went to have lunch...' He thought and went to Naru's office. He dropped his file and the paper was scrambled on the floor. Naru was searching something on the internet that time. He noticed that Yasuhara was cleaning up the paper. Yasuhara stood up and wiped his eyeglasses. He used his eyeglasses again and looked to Naru. He closed the door properly and walked out. 'Shachou looked like my chemistry teacher in the university who I feared so much. I must be tired because up all the night...'

"..." Naru was speechless. 'What's the matter with those people today?'

Next one was John. He just on the way home from the church and thought to drop by in SPR office. He kindly greeted on the doorway. He was confused when he found no one there. Usually Ayako or Mai has come faster than him. He greeted once again. Since no one answered him, he thought that no one there. He glanced at Naru's office. He opened the door and dropped his bible. Naru was typing on his computer but looked up at him when he heard something dropped again. John closed the door slowly then he opened again. He blinked and he closed the door. He opened the door again and blinked. He took his bible and closed the door and went out from the office. 'Was Naru ever worked as a priest?' He scratched his back head and decided to go home.

Naru got much more annoyed. 'Should they drop something when they came into my office?' He thought. He remembered that Lin also dropped his key when he saw him. 'Or when they saw me?' Naru went out from his office and sat on the couch to wait Mai back.

The door was opened widely. Naru has guessed it must be Houshou. "Good afternoon, Mai!!!" He greeted loudly. Naru looked at him. He didn't bring anything; at least there wouldn't any other thing dropped again... 'THUD!' or so he thought. He looked up to Houshou who were on the floor and pointed at him. Houshou looked at him up and down then touched his forehead and went out while mumbling something. 'Oh my God, what is it just now? A spirit or something? White! It is white!' Houshou thought. 'Naru in white!?'

Naru has gotten enough. He tried to call Madoka to come. He wanted to see whether Madoka would do the same thing as the other or not.

Madoka came into the office casually. "What's the matter? It's rare for you to call me, Noll." She said.

'She didn't drop anything and she didn't act weird.' Naru thought.

"Where is the other? Don't tell me you drive them away!" She scolded.

"Do you think they can be easily driven away?" Naru tiredly asked.

Madoka thought for a while. "I think no..." she said. "But I met Matsuzaki and Takigawa on my way. They looked like as if they have met a ghost... Wait, they are exorcist, they won't be afraid of a ghost!"

**"Noll."** Gene called through telepathy.

**"What's the matter,Gene?" **Naru asked.

**"Is there something wrong there?" **

**"Yes, kinda..."**

Naru told Gene and Madoka about the strange behavior of his team today. They laughed in unison. (Naru was still talking to Gene through telepathy).

"I almost thought that it will be raining today when I came, you know!" Madoka joked.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?" Naru asked.

**"Brother, you're really slow at these things. Tsk, tsk, this idiot scientist."**

"Just tell me the reason, dammit!" Naru said to Madoka and Gene.

"It's because you wore a white clothe today!" Madoka and Gene told him in unison and laughed.

Naru groaned. 'What a stupid reason!' He thought.

The next day he went to use his usual black clothe. The other did stare at him but only a while then went back to their work as usual. Naru decided to not using any other color of clothe for a while.

Unknown to him, the SPR thought the same thing. 'I want to see him in white again!'

Maybe he would get the same present from them for the christmas party.

* * *

Do you like the christmas present from me? (smile) Merry christmas to you all!


End file.
